


Пара слов об ананасных крысах

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сижу в гостях и пью ароматный кофе. Жмурюсь от наглого солнечного солнечного луча, коварно лезущего в глаза. Можно пересесть, но мне, конечно же, лень. На диване так уютно. Может попросить, чтобы задернули шторку? Нет. Все лень. Под боком ворчит пушистым моторчиком кошка Мура. Наталья журчит, призывает,как следует кушать, и жалуется на махровое хамство старшей дочери. Присутствующая при этом Муся пренебрежительно фыркает. Что поделаешь? Переходный возраст - большая какашка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара слов об ананасных крысах

Сижу в гостях и пью ароматный кофе. Жмурюсь от наглого солнечного солнечного луча, коварно лезущего в глаза. Можно пересесть, но мне, конечно же, лень. На диване так уютно. Может попросить, чтобы задернули шторку? Нет. Все лень. Под боком ворчит пушистым моторчиком кошка Мура. Наталья журчит, призывает,как следует кушать, и жалуется на махровое хамство старшей дочери. Присутствующая при этом Муся пренебрежительно фыркает. Что поделаешь? Переходный возраст - большая какашка.

— Помой-ка посуду , — обращаясь к дочери, говорит Наталья.

— Ага. Сейчас, — отвечает та неуловимо вызывающим тоном.

— Сейчас - это когда? — гневно спрашивает Наталья.

— Скоро.

— Как скоро?

— Как только - так сразу, — издевается Муся. 

Разве что язык не показывает. Все-таки, наглое растет поколение. Никто им не указ. Особенно, родители.

— Вон из кухни, бесстыжая! — нервно комкая в руках полотенце, повышает голос Наталья.

— Ну, ладно, Наташа. Не нервничай так. Найдешь, чем ее зацепить. Лишишь сладкого, компьютера, удовольствий, — коварно вмешиваюсь я. Муся зыркает в мою сторону. Если бы взгляды резали, как ножи, то на кухне сейчас присутствовало бы мое окровавленное бездыханное тело. — Ну же! Киса, ты только дай маме повод, — я подмигиваю ей.

Муся, сердито ворча, встает, подходит к раковине и начинает мыть посуду. А я подхожу, обнимаю ее за худенькие плечи и получаю в ответ раздраженное, злое шипение. И правда, как кошка. Маленький вредный зверек.

— Вот поможешь маме, и я кое-что тебе покажу, — говорю я и целую ее в теплую макушку.

— Да мне плевать! — фыркает она, разбрызгивает воду и с грохотом ставит очередную тарелку в сушилку.

— Не верю, что тебе все равно. Ты ведь давно об этом мечтала, — смеюсь я.

— Атлас?! Ты купила мне атлас, — радостно взвизгивает Муся.

— Сделаешь работу и увидишь.

После такого стимула мытье посуды производится с космической скоростью. И вот оно - счастье! Забираясь с ногами на плюшевый диван, Муся прижимается ко мне и раскрывает вожделенную книгу. И пока она с восторженными ахами и охами рассматривает иллюстрированный атлас мира с красочными рисунками животных и птиц, мы с Натальей треплемся о коварстве мужчин. Вадим в командировке, и это лишний повод поволноваться о его верности.

— Представляешь, стало тут названивать нечто, вздыхать и молчать. Зато когда он берет трубку, оно не молчит!

— И... — встаю, подхожу к кофеварке, насыпаю молотого кофе, завожу процесс. — Наташа, тебе сделать?

— Нет, давление скачет. Плесни лучше чайку. А вот оказывается, главбухша. По делу она звонит в одиннадцать вечера. Потаскуха!

— Наташа, чего ты грузишься. Не первая, не последняя. За Вадимом, вроде, не было замечено. К тому же, дамы за сорок не в его вкусе.

— Мам, купишь мне шиншиллу? — с шумом переворачивая страницы, влезает в наш междусобойчик Муся.

— Нет , она слишком дорого стоит, - отказывает Наталья и говорит мне. — Кит, зайка, загляни в холодильник. Там виноград и клубника на самой верхней полке.

— И сколько? — не успокаивается Муся. 

Она твердо вознамерилась обзавестись живой пушниной и будет доставать маму до последнего.

— Пятьсот тысяч рублей, — отвечает Наталья. — Кит, не закрывай. Посмотри, в дверце стоят сливки, достань.

— Мам, ты врешь! — гневно , возмущенно вопит Муся.

— Точно. Вру. Но это только для того, чтобы не травмировать твою хрупкую нервную систему. На самом деле шиншилла стоит семьсот тысяч рублей, — Наталья прихватывает зубами крупную ягоду, мгновенно окрашивающую губы в кроваво-красный цвет, и нервно восклицает. — Если бы ты знала, как меня задолбали эти девки! Кушай со сливками, так нежней. Если поймаю его, сразу кастрирую!

— Радость моя, да ты просто зверь, — хохочу я. — Как только бедный Вадим с тобой живет?

— Да правда! Нечего бабье приваживать, — парирует Наталья и окунает очередную ягоду в белоснежную сливочную массу.

— А рыбу-ананас купишь? — вновь встревает Муся.

— Это получается, потому что нельзя быть красивым таким? — заливая свою порцию клубники сливками, смеюсь я. — Муся, съешь ягодку.

— Именно так. Отвечать надо за всё! А за красоту, особенно. — серьезно отвечает Наталья. — Не куплю я тебе эту ананасину, Муська!

— Почему?

— Она в России не водится, поэтому стоит дорого. Да и не выживет в наших условиях.

— Ясно... — загружается Муся и замолкает на некоторое время. — А эта у нас есть? — она тыкает пальцем в очередную, красочно нарисованную особь.

— Нет.

— А эта?

— Длиннохвостая бородатая акула? Детка, у тебя есть личное море, чтобы содержать эту животину? — изумляется Наталья.

Неожиданно с веселым, пронзительным визгом вбегает Лиза и демонстрирует нечеловеческую радость при виде меня.

— Пусенька моя, где же ты пропадала? — спрашиваю я, целую пухлую щечку и сжимаю ее в объятиях. 

Тут же получаю в ответ, путанные и загадочные в своей непонятности объяснения, позволяющие сделать вывод, что Лиза плодотворно общалась с бабой Шуркой и набиралась жизненного опыта.

Мы с Натальей мгновенно забываем о красивых мужиках-изменщиках и начинаем кормить Лизу вкусностями. Тиканье часов, тихое бурчание холодильника, громкое мурчание кошки, шорох переворачиваемых страниц, резкий запах типографской краски, чулюканье Лизы... И тут дремотный пушистый уют вспарывается криком. Словно острый клинок разрезает колдовские чары раннего вечера.

— И ничего здесь нет, кроме кабанов, бурых медведей, тигров и моржей! Даже сраную морскую свинку не отловишь! — злобно кричит Муся, вскакивает с дивана и бросает на стол атлас. — Я хочу жить в Австралии! Там есть кенгуровые крысы! Я хочу жить в Японии! Оказывается, там тоже выпадает снег!

— Котик, а Лизы и Муры в качестве домашних любимцев тебе не достаточно? — невинным тоном интересуется Наталья.

— Нет! Недостаточно!

— Уверена?

— Уверена! — рычит Муся, прожигая непонятливую маму кипящим взором.

— Точно уверена?

Муся издает короткий злобный рык, плюхается на диван и начинает пинать ножку стола.

— Ну, значит выдадим тебя замуж за иностранца, — невозмутимо подводит итог Наталья. — Учи языки и прекрати травмировать мебель. Она ни в чем не виновата.

— Наташа, ты что? — хохочу я. — А как же где родился - там и пригодился?

— Кит, какой к черту пригодился? — Наталья изумленно подымает брови, и незаметно подмигивает. — Ведь здесь даже не водится кенгуровая крыса.

— Хм, это веский довод, — целуя Лизу в ушко, соглашаюсь я. — Учи языки, Муся, и все ананасные крысы будут твоими...


End file.
